


Trick or Treat

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose has quite a different story to tell about trick or treating during her childhood.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 8





	Trick or Treat

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day thirty-one**

**Trick or Treat**

“Hey, Rose! Do you know what day this is?”

“The day to enjoy the fact we're both aboard the TARDIS, therefore practically unnoticeable to all those children… and teenagers… and adults with their 'trick or treat' game,” she said, not amused.

“Why? What's wrong with it?”

“Everything. Back during the time when barely keeping the flat has been a challenge for Mum, these children kept coming, leaving us without, well, anything Mum may have been keeping for Christmas…”

“For several years in a row, Mum has been forced to either pretend she wasn't at home or stay at someone's place during Halloween.”

The Doctor sighed. “And this is why you dislike this day? Haven't you been too young to remember any of this?”

Rose gulped. “I remember everything, now.”

“Which doesn't mean we can't have our personal  _ trick or treat,  _ just the two of us?” He sent her an encouraging look.

Rose blinked at him. “How do you imagine it?”

_ We’ll come up with the rules as we go, yeah? _

She bit her lip. “Does this include spontaneous hugging and kissing?”

“If you’d like it to,” the Doctor smiled at her expectantly, realising whatever he may have been hoping for in their  _ trick or treat  _ adventure could be reached right here and now, with nothing but each other. With touches. With kisses. Or simply with heartfelt passionate love confessions and promises to be there for each other until the end of time.


End file.
